janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Bennet
Jane Bennet is the first of the five Bennet daughters. Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, sister of Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia Bennet. Role in "Pride and Prejudice." (WARNING: Plot Spoilers and Endings May Follow) Jane Bennet appears at the beginning of the book, when Mrs. Bennet informs her husband that Netherfield Park has been let by Charles Bingley. She later meets Mr. Bingley at a party in Meryton, and the two are quickly smitten. Soon after, she receives a letter from Bingley's sister Caroline inviting her to dine there with her and her sister Louisa. Jane accepts, but instead of taking the carriage (as Jane herself suggests), Mrs. Bennet pressures her into taking a horse to Netherfield in the pouring rain. Her rationale behind this is that her daughter will fall ill and have to stay the night at Netherfield, where she will be at Bingley's side until she recovers. Mrs. Bennet's scheme executes perfectly, and Bingley and Jane become even more attached than before. Their relationship progresses until Jane abruptly receives a letter from Caroline Bingley, saying that the Bingely family has left Netherfield for the winter to go to London, all the while dropping several hints that her brother has formed an attachment to Georgiana Darcy. Upon hearing of this letter, Jane's younger sister Elizabeth suggests that Jane follow Bingely to London when their town-dwelling uncle and aunt come to visit. When Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner leave Longbourn, Jane goes with them to their house on Gracechurch-street. While there, she calls on Caroline and Louisa, and they promise to visit her in the next few days. Three weeks pass by, and finally Caroline arrives. She makes no effort to hide her disgust with Jane's family and connections, and soon leaves. Jane concludes her report of this to Lizzy with this; "I am now convinced that Mr. Bingley no longer cares for me." It is later unveiled that Mr. Darcy orchestrated this separation of Bingley and Jane, purposely neglecting to tell Bingley that Jane was in London (this later becomes Lizzy's rationale for refusing Darcy's first proposal to her). A heartsick Miss Bennet fades out of the story for a while, until a letter of hers reaches Elizabeth while she is touring Derbyshire, informing her that their youngest sister Lydia had eloped with the deceptive George Wickham. She becomes secondarily involved in the process of saving Lydia's honour, doing about as much as Elizabeth does, which is waiting with baited breath for news of the situation. After all is righted (and Darcy has a change of heart), she and Bingley become engaged and marry. Personality Jane is described by many as a "sweet girl." In contrast to her sister Lizzy, she is docile, soft-spoken and in every way lovely (though Elizabeth is quite lovely, she is nowhere near soft-spoken). She is considered the perfect woman by her society, and when her separation from Bingley begins, no one blames her in the least. She is unknowingly popular, and she is every bit as sensible as her sister Elizabeth (if not as clever, as Mr. Bennet believes).